Adhesive disease is a significant problem in current medical practice. Implantable biomaterials, serving as barriers between healing serosal surfaces and fibrin clots, are considered a viable solution to the problem. Following a research plan incorporating physicochemical and mechanical tests, as well as analytical separation techniques, MedDev Corporation will develop optimized bioadhesive barrier materials. The viscous fluid/gel or membrane materials are blends of carboxymethylcellulose and polyethylene oxide, internally stabilized through hydrogen bonding. Bioadhesiveness will be studied in an in-vitro tissue coating model. Optimized materials will be tested in two standard animal models for adhesions and scar formation in spinal and abdominal surgery.